


Collection of NSFW Tobirama-centric fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blindfolds, Dark!Hashirama, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Female Senju Tobirama, Femdom, Figging, Inspired by Fanfiction, Little bit of blood, Long-Haired Tobirama, M/M, Marking, Marriage Hunt, Mokuton Bondage, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Madara, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire!Madara, bottom Tobirama, hashirama this isn't what the shadow clone jutsu was for, hashitobihashi, hashitobitobi, kinda eldritch horror!Hashirama, sub!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: Because I'm obsessed with him (send help).Warnings don't apply to all of them and will be mentioned in the title. Also while most are NSFW, there are some SFW pics here too (usually sexually suggestive though) and that will also be mentioned in the title.previous one: Female Tobirama (nsfw-ish? for suggestive clothing)new one: MadaTobi naked cuddles





	1. Tobirama - Fluffy (SFW)

Moved to the [other collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047/chapters/47930992)


	2. HashiTobi - Trust (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the world needs more HashiTobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ Tear Into Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222737/chapters/43111511) by nirejseki and WrithingBeneathYou's [The Salt Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377844). As well as all the lovely HashiTobi fics posted lately.

 


	3. Tobirama - Fire Dance (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by robininthelabyrinth's short fic [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870445/chapters/44790937)

Moved to the [other collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047/chapters/47931031)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone better at art pls illustrate this ficlet T_T


	4. IzuTobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some IzuTobi to cheer myself up with extra size difference because there's not enough out there (even looking up references was a challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if for some reason you can't see the image! Still trying to figure where it's best to upload them...


	5. HashiTobiHashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said I would draw a nsfw HashiTobiHashi and here it is

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it almost 4am D:


	6. HashiTobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing inspired by the last chapter of Tear Into Your Soul by robininthelabyrinth

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't stop won't stop


	7. Implied HashiTobi (nsfw-ish) - Mokuton bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something quick inspired by chapter 7 of Writingfish's Tobirama aus: Problematic snippet collection

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only meant to look for references for next pic but I loved this pose so much I had to do it _now_


	8. HashiTobiTobi (nsfw-ish) - Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hashirama decides to teach Tobirama how sex works (after all, he wouldn't want his precious little brother to embarrass himself during his first time with someone because he doesn't know what he's doing), and convinces Tobirama that using shadow clones means he'd learn faster and that Tobirama would know first hand what he needs to improve. 
> 
> (If Hashirama happens to enjoy the show... well, he's being such a good brother, doesn't he deserve a reward?)

 


	9. Tobirama - Banished (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something quick inspired by Martesh's amazing on-going fic [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382323/chapters/46119100). Because the latest chapter killed me.
> 
> kid!Tobirama is banished from his clan for his work on the Edo Tensei.

Moved to the [other collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047/chapters/47931082)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea for another pic of necromancer disney princess Tobirama...


	10. Tobirama - Five Years Later (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsunesongs requested Tobirama from Lilili_cat's [Five Years Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749847/chapters/46746838)

Moved to the [other collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225047/chapters/47931097)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to go read the last chapter to find out what the hell Tobira is...


	11. MadaTobiIzu - Caught (dub-con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Uchiha marriage hunt idea so here's a MadaTobiIzu for Miray (who suggested this pairing)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request things!


	12. Tobirama - Bunny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a scene from the fic but inspired by gg113's [From Me to You, Unwillingly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377025/chapters/46105633)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Kuroteishi, who encouraged it.


	13. Tobirama (Tolkien AU) - half-maia!Goldberry!Tobirama portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of half-maia!Goldberry!Tobirama from a Tolkien AU idea inspired by a comment thread with kitsunesongs, featuring Bombadil!Hashirama, Morgoth!Madara and Sauron!Izuna (with dark!HashiTobi, MadaTobi and IzuTobi because it's us lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to illustrate various scenes from this AU that won't leave me alone. Including the one at the end.

 

 

Bombadil!Hashirama finds half-maia!Goldberry!Tobira dancing with the water and falls in love. He traps Tobirama in Nan Elmoth because he's scared of anyone finding and taking his lovely Tobirama from him. Beleriand is a dangerous place, what if Tobirama gets caught by orcs? Dragged naked through the forest and brought to kneel before Morgoth!Madara? He knows how much Madara likes to taint pure things .... nevermind that Tobirama is powerful, Ulmo's grandson, and can be as vicious as Ossë when he's angry. Madara is the greatest of the Valar, Tobirama would be helpless against him (spoiler alert: he wouldn't).

And they live happily, just the two of them. And yes, Tobirama can't get out, but his husband says it's for his own good, and he... he's been alone all his life, doesn't understand how other beings work, doesn't understand deception, so he'd never thought to question Hashirama, who loves him so much. Besides, he has anything he wants and more, with Hashirama always travelling far away and bringing him objects and books and things to satiate his curiosity. One day, Hashirama brings him two urns filled with light. Tobirama's eyes hurt looking at it (Hashirama kept him in the dark for so long his eyes got used to it, anything brighter than starlight hurts him). But it's too beautiful, so Tobirama creates a case for the light, and mixes them, so Telperion's light soothes Laurelin's bright glare.

Once, when Hashirama is on one of his travels, Sauron!Izuna in his wolf form stumbles upon Tobirama dancing with the Silmarils around his neck and it's the loveliest thing. He gets closer and Tobirama stops, and smiles, and pets him (he didn't know wolves got this big). Izuna leaves and comes back in his fair form, only this time Tobirama doesn't smile. He glares at him and tells him to fuck off (and somehow hearing filthy curses from such a lovely thing is a turn on). Izuna retreats and ambushes Tobirama in the night, and taken by surprise Tobirama doesn't get time to react before Izuna uses a spell that makes him dizzy, binds him and carries him off to his brother. With a lot of inappropriate touching along the way to "make sure Tobirama doesn't slip off the horse".

Tobirama is brought before Madara's throne, and forced to perform for him, and Tobirama is _pissed_. He smiles and dances and enchants everyone watching and brings all the fury of the ocean on their heads and runs away. But he's not fast enough, Madara catches his arm and Tobirama, desperate, rips off his necklace and hits Madara in the face with the Silmarils. One of them catches his eye and the pain of that sacred light burns him, and forever after his left eye will look purple, the Sharingan ruined. But even that is not enough to stop Madara, and now he wants Tobirama even more, and finally manages to capture him.

Hashirama finds about this from the trees when he comes back home, and goes to see his friend. At the throne room, Tobirama is on Madara's lap facing Hashirama, legs spread open by Madara's massive hands, keeping him still and warming his monster cock, flushed and panting and unable to move, while Hashirama calmly explains that _no, Madara you can't go kidnapping your best friend's wife, that's so mean._ In the end, they come to a shared custody agreement.

 

OMAKE

Izuna gets the Silmarils as consolation prize because he doesn't get to share Tobirama.

Izuna: Aniki _why_  D:

Madara will give in after 10 years of Izuna's sulking and muttering how _he_ was the one to find Tobirama and _ungrateful anikis_. And Hashirama never did say Madara couldn't share when it's his turn to keep Tobira...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MadaTobi size difference with Morgoth!Madara and his monster cock was kitsunesongs' idea. I'm too pure and innocent for that XD


	14. IzuTobi - Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess clothed!Izuna with naked!Tobirama is what I'm into for this ship...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MadaTobi week and here I am posting IzuTobi. I just found this looking for references and it just screamed IzuTobi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	15. MitoTobi - Punishment (spanking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: time to start on that dancing!Tobirama for the Tolkien AU :D  
> Brain: what if Mito decided Tobirama doesn't take care of himself?  
> Me: no  
> Brain: and she thinks Hashirama's methods to stop Tobirama from neglecting himself are too soft?  
> Me: shut up  
> Brain: so Mito decides Tobirama needs a firmer hand?  
> Me: ... fuck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I had to add figging for reasons.
> 
> I'm going to hide for a while -_-


	16. MadaTobi - Willing captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love dubcon/noncon MadaTobi but was in the mood for something different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadaTobi week: *ends*  
> Me: ... I wanna draw some MadaTobi now


	17. HashiTobi (Tolkien AU) - Wedding Night (tentacle sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of the [ Tolkien AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757/chapters/47448964), after Hashirama finds Tobirama dancing and decides to make him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to [ chimericColoratura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimericColoratura) and [ diana_of_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana_of_hufflepuff) for their amazing comment fic (you know which one)

 


	18. MadaTobi - Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara isn't even trying to hide his possessive streak

 


	19. HashiTobiMito - Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss before it starts...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!HashiMito + sub!Tobirama is my new OT3 :3


	20. MadaTobi (SFW) - Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Madara because why not

 


	21. Tobirama (Tobira-bun AU) - Presenting

By request, moved to the [dark collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328/chapters/52152736)


	22. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Preparing

By request, moved to the [dark collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328/chapters/52152775)


	23. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Breeding

By request, moved to the [dark collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328/chapters/52152910)


	24. HashiTobi (Tobira-bun AU) - Carrying (underage, fisting)

By request, moved to the [dark collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328/chapters/52152931)


	25. MadaTobiIzu (Tobira-bun AU) - Sharing

By request, moved to the [dark collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852328/chapters/52152961)


	26. Female!Tobirama - Posing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobira-chan, you're going to give your anija a heart attack~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist: Mito convinced her to wear that :3c


	27. MadaTobi - Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sleepy MadaTobi cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30+ days of quarantine and my computer decided to die on the second day, making it very difficult at times. Too much free time, too many ideas and no way to draw them. So of course the first thing I do when I get the chance is draw something quick and cute.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comment fic Fest: Marriage Hunt Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908325) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina)
  * [Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090995) by [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs)
  * [To Be in Possession of a Burning Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223811) by [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)
  * [From Me to You, Unwillingly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377025) by [gg113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113)




End file.
